Trench
Trench or known by his B1 Battle Droids Admiral Trench is a male Harch and was seen as a very successful fleet admiral in the Separatist armada during the Clone Wars era. Later on, Trench commanded the Ringo Vinda Space Station with his armada and drove the Galactic Republic away from capturing Ringo Vinda. During the events of Revenge of the Sith, all of the Separatist leaders were killed by Darth Vader. and all Battle Droids were shut down. Trench hand his T-series tactical droid TK-33 remained at the Space Station awaiting for Dooku's orders. Personality Trench is an admiral who holds no mercy or remorse toward his adversaries, which in turn makes him a terror to all those who came across him and his fleet. He is a military genius and his tactics and maneuvers on the battlefield made him responsible for the destruction of many Republic fleets in the Clone Wars. Two of his war trophies included the battle cruiser The Righteous and the frigate Swift Return. His genius was also evident in his method of hunting cloaked ships, which was recorded in a intelligence record, which was studied during the blockade of Christophsis by Admiral Yularen. Admiral Trench has a distinctive crest, resembling his face, emblazoned on all of his ships and tanks. Having won many victories in war, Trench has developed an overconfident personality and prided himself on always being one step ahead of his opponents. However, this overconfidence led to his own demise in some cases. History Ringo Vinda After the Battle of Ringo Vinda, Trench waited orders but no one responded. Trench later told his T-series tactical droid TK-33 to look up the records of what ship Dooku was on. After the Tactical Droid told him that Dooku died on the Invisible Hand, Trench had to find out who caused the problems and why Dooku and the Separatist leaders were dead. Trench, 3 Magna Guards, 1 Magna Guard Leader, 2 B2 Super Battle Droids, 5 Commando Droids and 1 Commando Droid Captain went to a Maxillipede Shuttle to start their mission. An Commander Battle Droid told Trench his ship was ready and they took off to Coruscant. Infiltrating Coruscant When Trench was Infiltrating Coruscant, he told TK-33 to study on the new Imperial ships. After they landed, Trench gave orders to the Magna Guard Leader to ride on the Hyena Bombers and then attack the Stormtroopers guarding the Imperial Vault. After the battle was over, Trench stole over 10,000 Imperial Credits so they could build more Droid Warships and Battle Droids. A few Shock Troopers tried to stop Trench and the Magna Guards. The B2 Super Battle Droids tried to hold them off, until the Droid Bombers came back with the Maxillipede Shuttle. After OOM Pilot Droid 1 and OOM Pilot Droid 2 arrived, Trench and the droids left back to their Space Station. Prepared to leave to Fresia After Trench stole the credits, TK-33 studied all about the TIE Hunters and the ''Victory-''class Star Destroyers. Trench thought and then told TK-33 to prepare the ships for takeoff and find him a personal vessel. TK-33 radioed one of the ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyers and a Tactical Droid Commander popped up on the hologram. Trench asked the Tactical Droid what he needed and he was awaiting orders. Trench and TK-33 went to the Providence-class carrier/destroyer as several CIS Landing Crafts were following them. Trench took command of the vessel while TK-33 and the Tactical Droid Commander commanded the Driver Battle Droids. Later, a lower Driver Battle Droid told Trench there was several ships coming out of hyperspace... 2nd Battle of Ringo Vinda Protecting the Space Station Trench asked the Driver Battle Droid if the ships were Separatists or Imperial and the Driver Droid responded with Imperial. Trench watched as TIE Fighters, TIE Bombers, and TIE Hunters headed towards their blockade. Trench told TK-33 to launch some of their Droid Fighters to combat the TIEs in Starfighter Combat. ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer during the 2nd Battle of Ringo Vinda.]] After the Vulture Droids, Hyena Bombers, and Droid Tri-Fighters launched to engage the TIEs the battle started. Trench later saw Starblazer headed their way with the'' ''Imperial-I ''class Star Destroyers while the ''Acclamator-''class assault cruisers held the Droid Fighters off. TK-33 warned Trench about the destroyers and Trench told them to pull their blockade back to the Space Station so they can destroy the Star Destroyers. Trench's tactic worked and the [[Imperial Officer (Starblazer)|Imperial Officer (''Starblazer)]] moved his Imperial-I''s to chase Admiral Trench after he thought he and the Battle Droids were cowards. Then Trench told the Tactical Droid Commander to radio the OOM Commander of Ringo Vinda and tell the Space Station to prepare it's turbolaser turrets and Quad turbolasers. When the ''Starblazer Officer arrived with his fleet of Imperial-Is, TK-33 asked Trench if they should fire but he told TK-33 to wait. The Starblazer Officer fired and at his Carrier/Destroyer. Then Trench told TK-33 and his Driver Battle Droids to fire at'' ''Starblaze''r. The ''Recusant-''class light destroyers and the other ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer fired at the Star Destroyers with all their batteries. Trench overpowered ''Starblazer and then launched the rest of the fighters in his ship. The Space Station also launched several fighters to combat Dark Squadron as they were trying to bomb his Command Ship. Fighting Starblazer and Protecting the 2nd Bridge Starblazer ''moved into attack position and continued to fire at the ''Recusant-''class light destroyers. Trench moved his ''Providence-''class carrier/destroyer one the left side of ''Starblazer. Trench then ordered his personal T-series tactical droid TK-33 to go in the Flak Room and prepare the Separatist Deck Cruiser Cannons. TK-33 left and the Tactical Droid Commander commanded with Trench. After all the Flak Guns were ready, Trench fired as the Imperials fired their SB-920 Heavy Cannons. Both Starblazer and Trench's Providence-''class carrier/destroyer were taking heavy damage. A squad of ''Hyena-''class bombers aided the destruction of ''Starblazer. Dreadnaught to invade Fresia.]] Later, Trench got a contact from the Super Tactical Droid in the 2nd Control Bridge of his Providence-''class carrier/destroyer. The Super Tactical Droid asked Trench if they could help him since they were aiming for their bridge. Trench agreed to help the Droid and then told his Driver Droids to fire at ''Starblazer. A Driver Battle Droid asked Trench why couldn't they just use the'' Hyena-''class bombers to bomb Starblazer. Trench yelled and told the Driver Droid they had to do this Ship-To-Ship Combat not Starfighter-To-Ship Combat. The Driver Droid took the orders and they continued to damage Starblazer. After fighting for awhile, Trench started to get back to the real mission which was going to find and build more droids. So he told TK-33 to prepare to head to Fresia. The same Driver Droid asked Trench if he was out of his mind, and Trench yelled no. Then [[Trench's Providence-class carrier/destroyer|Trench's Providence-''class carrier/destroyer]] went into hyperspace to Fresia. Invading Fresia Gallery Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:New Confederacy Leaders